


My Hero DeadPool

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man is saved by a fellow hero, who just happens to be the very strange and insane DeadPool. Maybe he had more luck out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero DeadPool

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: WadexPeter
> 
> I do not own Spider-Man or DeadPool! They are copywritten by Marvel.
> 
> So enjoy the story! This was my first WadexPeter ever, but I think it turned out pretty good. This is yaoi so those who don't like two men together better not read this. Sorry for any typos sometimes I can't catch them all, just ignore them. Hope y'all like it!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was a rainy day in New York and people were hurrying through the streets wanting to get out of the cold rain. A few people yelled when a blue and red hero was thrown out into the street and a car slammed on it's brakes, coming to a stop a few inches from the male. Spider-Man groaned as he got to his feet and set his hand on the hood of the car to steady himself. Looking up at the loud CLUNK that sounded in front of him, he really really hated robots. "Maybe I will get a break and the rain will fry some of those wires in your metal head." Peter said and brushed off his knees. He leapt back when the robot took a swing at him and landed on a lamp post. _'Ok I need to get that thing away from the city! Jeez where is Iron man when you need him? He is better at fighting robots then I am.'_ He thought and shot a web at a nearby building and started to swing away, glancing back to see the robot had fired up its boosters and was fallowing. "Ha! You can barely keep up with me! That's pretty sad!" Peter yelled over the sound of the rain, yelping when the robot suddenly picked up speed and flew past him. _'Oh crap!'_ He thought and did his best not to be knocked out of the sky again as he swung his way out of the town, when he reached the woods he started to jump from tree to tree. The hero doing his best to ignore the pain in his side, he was sure he had broken a rib.

"Target locked." Peter yelled as the branch he had jumped onto was blasted and he fell to the ground, but not before hitting a few tree limbs on the way down.

"Ow..that hurt.." The hero muttered and sat up slowly, frowning at seeing the suit was ripped on his hand and there was blood now flowing from a deep cut across the top of it. "Oh that's great..that's gonna hurt for awhile! Like I wasn't in enough pain.." He growled and then flinched when the robot landed in front of him, it raising it's arm up and taking aim at Peter.

"Target locked." It said again in it's monotone voice and stepped forward when the young hero scooted himself back on the muddy ground. _'No no no! I can't dodge that when it's that close!'_ He thought and felt a real terror as he looked up the barrel of the large gun aimed at his face. He closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, waiting to feel the pain and tensing at the sound of gun fire. He opened his eyes to see he was still alive and that the large gray and black armored robot was looking over him. Peter looked over his shoulder and wasn't sure if he should be relived or mad.

"Heeey Spidey! You having some trouble?" A tall male asked, his red and black costume standing out among all the green around them. He reloaded his gun and fired again at the robot, his bullet going right through its head. "Woo perfect, I knew it was a good idea to buy armor pricing bullets." He said cheerfully. Peter scooted himself back more till his back was to a tree and watched the crazy hero known as Deadpool fire more rounds into the large robot, letting out a relived sigh when it finely fell to the ground and didn't move again. Wade leaned on the tree that Peter was against and smirked. "I think a thank you is needed, I mean I did just save your ass." He remarked and tilted his head as he looked down at the younger male.

"Oh shut up Wilson..and thank you." Peter said and then blinked when a gloved hand came into view.

"Need a hand?" Wade asked and pulled his hand back when Spider-Man swatted at it.

"No thanks.." Peter muttered, already feeling annoyed. He couldn't believe he had to be saved by this idiot, the loud mouth always caused trouble for him when he was around. Peter set his good hand on the tree and winced in pain as he shakily stood up, leaning his shoulder into the tree feeling his legs were trembling. He glanced up to see Deadpool step away and walked over to look at the robot.

"Jeez I have been seeing these things everywhere, how many did you fight?" Wade asked and lightly kicked the side of the large metal looking man.

"Uh well…50 maybe? Not sure, I don't really know why they are all after me." Peter replied and shook his head when he noticed his vision was a little blurry. "I think that was the last one, so you can leave now." He added and glared at the older male. "I am no mood for trouble."

"Whoa whoa, I'm not up to anything. I got nothing to do and I was just passing through when I saw you getting chased by this giant toaster here." Wade replied and pointed at the fallen robot then paused when he looked at Peter. "You look like shit you know that?" Peter shook his head then pushed himself away from the tree, taking two steps before his legs suddenly gave out on him and he fell forward. He expected to feel the hard and muddy ground but instead he fell into strong arms, his eyes widening as he looked up at Wade. "Hey you ok man, did ya trip on something?" Deadpool asked, sounding worried. Peter tried to push away from him but he felt all his strength leave him and he went limp in the older males hold, his world going black as he passed out. Wade's eyes widened and he caught him from slipping to the ground. "Hey, earth to Spider-Man…hello?" He stared down at him for a moment then bent down, scooping him up and holding him carefully. "Guess I will be stuck in this town for awhile." He muttered to himself and started walking.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Peter's eyes slowly opened, the first thing he noticed was just how sore his body was. Groaning in pain he lifted his hand and set it on his masked forehead, his vision slowly cleared and he saw that his hand was wrapped up. He blinked and took in his surroundings, he was in a hotel room and laying in a bed. He pulled the blanket aside and noticed the top of his suit had been pulled up, his chest covered in wrappings as well, red patches seen on the thin white fabric. He tried to sit up only to gasp in pain and lay right back down, his hand moving to his chest. _'H-How did I..'_

"Good morning sunshine!" Peter jumped and looked over to see Wade standing in the doorway, a pan in his hand. "I made pancakes!" He sung then went back into what Peter was guessing the kitchen. The brunet laid his head back on the pillow he had been resting on and stared at the ceiling. _'I am so confused..'_ He thought and after a few minutes Deadpool came back into the room.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Peter asked and looked at his chest. "Who wrapped me up?"

"I did, do you see anyone else who knows first aid? Nope! Oh I brought you back to the hotel that I'm staying at. I think another thanks is needed, I mean I did bring you all the way back here and made sure you didn't die out in the rain." Wade waved his hand then set a plate down next to the younger male on the bed. "Hungry?" Peter stared at him for a few moments, feeling shocked that the mercenary had gone out of his way for him.

"..Ok why did you help me? Are you wanting something?" Peter asked then looked down at the plate of pancakes, making sure there wasn't a knife hidden in the food.

"What? I can't do something nice every once and awhile? We are friends right man? And if you die then who do I have to annoy? Just Logan and he really likes to cut limbs off…" Deadpool trailed off for a moment then grinned at Peter from behind his mask. "Come on eaaat, I am really good at making pancakes!" He said cheerfully and he pulled a stool over so it was beside the bed, sitting down and picking up the fork. "Say aww~" Peter stared at him like he was crazy but then reminded himself that Wade was indeed crazy and sighed.

"Wade…"

"Eat, I promise it's not poisoned. I made sure not to leave poison in the kitchen..man I remember once mistaking it for cream and that really sucked." The loud-mouth ranted and looked back down at Peter when the super hero took the fork.

"If I eat it will you shut up?" Peter asked and Wilson shrugged.

"Eeeh…probably not." Wade replied and grinned again. Peter gave up and then reached for his mask, slowly pushing it up till only his mouth was seen and took a bite. He couldn't help but feel the older male's gaze on him and he glanced over.

"What..?" The spider hero muttered, getting another bite of the pancakes, they were pretty good.

"Oh nothing it's just..I just realized I have never seen what ya look like. You have ripped my mask off so many times it's not even funny…well maybe a little funny.." The merc crossed his arms and smiled as he gazed at Peter. He always liked being around the young hero, Spider-man was someone he could never get bored around. "I can't help but wonder what you look like." He continued and noticed that the shorter male tensed.

"If you try and take off my mask I will stick you to the ceiling." Peter snapped and glared at him, pointing the fork at the older male who leaned away from it.

"Look out Spidey's got a fork." Wade said playfully and raised a eyebrow. "Chill out, I'll try doing something like that when you're all healed up. I don't want to reopen wounds." He added and pointed at the younger male's chest.

"Alright well…know if you do I am gonna punch you." Peter warned and then started eating again. Deadpool got up and walked into the kitchen, coming back in with a soda only to trip over one of his packs. He caught himself and then kicked the pack aside, glaring at it before opening the can, it fizzed up and Wade quickly held it away from himself and looked at it like it had insulted him. He froze when he heard a laugh and looked over to see that Peter was smiling at him, he felt himself blush faintly under his mask and coughed.

"Can's are rude." Wilson said simply and the younger hero laughed softly again. Wade couldn't help but grin, not very many people laughed at his antics or jokes and the fact that Spider-Man was made him happy. He found that he really liked the younger males smile, wishing he had seen it sooner. _'Yeah..saving him was a really good idea.'_ He thought and pulled his mask up to take a sip of his drink. "Hey I have been wanting to ask you something."

"No I don't have more than two eyes." Spider-man said and held out the plate for Wade to take.

"Ok well that would be odd if you did, but I wanted to know your name." Wade replied and set the plate on bedside table. He watched a frown form on those light pink lips and he cleared his throat. "You know mine..I am not asking for your last name I just want to know your first, so I don't have to only call you Spider-Man or Spidey…ooor webhead. Wow I can think up a lot of nicknames for you." He rambled and when the younger male didn't say anything he sighed. He got up to go into the kitchen.

"Peter…"

"Huh?" Wade turned back around to look at him.

"My name is Peter.." Spider-man muttered quietly and looked down at his lap. Deadpool stared at him for a moment then gave a wide grin.

"Peter..that's a nice name, suits ya." Wade said and reached over, playfully poking the young hero's forehead. "Thanks for telling me." Peter just shrugged and pulled the blanket up so it covered him again, his eyes closing half way as he reached back up to tug the bottom of his mask back into place, it wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in his suit and he knew it wasn't the last. "Well get rest Peter, haha wow it's cool to finely know your name. I think we have know each other for a few years." He leaned over and lightly ran his knuckles down Peter's cheek. "Have a nice cat nap..or spider nap? Meh." He then walked back into the kitchen, leaving a confused and blushing spider hero behind him.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

A day had gone by and Peter opened his eyes again to see that Wade had made a castle out of cards, as odd as DeadPool was he could be pretty funny. He tried to sit up only to let out a hiss in pain, but he forced himself up and looked down at his chest. _'I should be more healed now.'_ He thought and started to tug at the wrappings, jumping when a hand landed on his shoulder and looked up at Wilson.

"Hey careful man." Wade warned gently and tried to push Peter back down but the younger male pushed him away. "Ay." He then sat down on the bed beside him.

"You're in my space go away." Peter suddenly said and leaned away from him, narrowing his eyes. The two may be getting along better but the young hero was still a little nervous of the mercenary. Wade smirked and leaned in closer to him.

"Ooh what are you gonna do if I don't Peter? Hmm?" Wade asked and moved till his face was close to the younger males. Peter blushed and glared at him, his hand moving up suddenly and grabbing the red mask. Wade growled as his mask was yanked off and he frowned at him. "Was that really called for?" He asked and reached out to grab the mask back but Peter moved it behind his back.

"Nope, mine now." Peter said back and lifted his free hand up, he pushed hard on his chest and couldn't help but laugh when he pushed Wade off the bed. "Haha I didn't know I could push you down so easy." He laughed and leaned to look over the edge.

"Ok that was just mean." Wade said but smiled anyway hearing Peter laughing. The tall male stood up then smirked as he leaned over spider-man. "Mask, now." He ordered and the shorter male shook his head. "I will take it by force."

"That I would like to see, I have kicked your butt before." Peter replied, smirking back at him, only to blink in surprise when Wade got on the bed and set his hands on either side of the young hero. Peter blushed under his mask and leaned back, keeping the merc's mask behind his back. "Ok this is a bit close.." He muttered.

"I'll move once I get my mask back Spidey." Wade stated and then reached around him, grabbing the shorter male's wrist and pulled his hand out from behind his back. He frowned when he saw that he had dropped the mask behind him and made a small annoyed sound when Peter scooted back to keep him from grabbing it. "Hey!" He then reached under Peter and smirked at the yelp he let out when Wade grabbed his butt.

"W-Wilson!" Peter yelled and pushed him away, once again knocking Wade off the bed.

"Ha I win!" Wade yelled as he stood up and held his mask up in the air. He twitched though when Peter shot a web at the mask and yanked it out of his hand. "Why do you keep doing that? You don't like my face, I would think you would not want to see it." He growled and moved to get back on the bed.

"I don't mind your face." Peter said and the older male froze, one knee on the bed and one of his hands also on the sheets by Peter's leg.

"What was that?" The merc asked and looked at the younger male, wanting to make sure he had heard him right.

"I said I don't mind your face, I have gotten used to actually, I only give you a hard time since it seems to be the only way I can ANNOY you." Peter explained and tilted his head. Wade was stunned, the young hero really wasn't bothered by his face, he was used to screams and weird stares the moment his mask came off. Now that he thought about it he realized Peter didn't act like he was disgusted at him at all, Spider-man was just pretty playful and they did like to bug each other any chance they got. "Scars don't bug me Wilson." The spider hero stated.

"Wow…well that's nice to know." Wade mumbled then moved so he was sitting on the bed again. "I still want to know what is under your mask, I want to know if you're as adorable as you sound." He said after a few moments and leaned closer to him, smirking when Peter looked away from him, blushing.

"Shut up, stop being weird." Spider-man muttered and set his hands in his lap, doing his best to ignore him. "You're not going to see me without my mask so get over it DeadPool." He said sounding annoyed. Wade rolled his eyes and got up on his knees and pushed Peter back onto the bed, smirking at the yelp the younger male let out. "W-Wade!" Peter yelled and blushed when the mercenary grabbed his wrist's and pinned his hands next to his head. Spider-man struggled and tried to pull his arms free, but he still wasn't up to his full strength. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Wade could give him a hard time even when he was at full strength, the older male was pretty damn strong. Stupid Wade and his training.

"Oh calm down it's not like I am gonna hurt ya, so stop struggling." Wade assured and moved his hand so he could hold both of Peter's thin wrists in it, his now free hand moving to the young hero's neck and grabbing the bottom of his mask.

"Wade! Don't!" Peter yelled and tried to kick him away but that failed when Wilson straddled his waist.

"Jeez what are you trying to hide so badly?" Wade asked and then yanked the mask off him, his eyes widening and the mask falling from his hand as he stared down at Peter. He had never seen such beautiful blue eyes in his whole life, the male under him was a amazing sight. Soft looking light pink lips, a cute nose, he even had a nice shade of brown hair to add, it looked really soft. "Your…your…so fucking CUTE! And hot as hell! Were you hiding your face since people would be all over you if they saw?" He asked and then smirked at the dark blush his comments earned him. "Oh that's a nice color.." He whispered and leaned down closer to him, his breath lightly fanning over the younger hero's mouth.

Wade had never had the urge to kiss another male before, but he suddenly felt it as he gazed down at Peter. Wade was not one to think things through and he wasn't about to now, leaning down he captured Peter's lips in a sweet kiss and groaned at the feeling. Kissing Spider-Man felt amazing, his lips were so soft and sweet, he let himself get lost in feeling. Peter's whole body had stiffened up and he closed his eyes tightly, his cheeks red as Wade continued to kiss him. The kiss made Peter's heart race, he would have thought being kissed by someone like Deadpool would feel wrong, but he barely noticed the scar tissue, it felt really nice how the older males lips rubbed against his own. Wade slowly pulled back after a few moments and smiled down at him. "Heh..sorry but I couldn't help but do that.." He whispered. Peter swallowed before finely getting his voice to work and turned his head to the side as he spoke.

"W-Why did you do that W-Wade..?" Peter stammered and tried to tug his arms free, but the merc tightened his grip.

"I'll let you go if you swear you won't punch me." Wade said slowly and waited for Peter to nod before he slowly released his wrists, his hand moving down to rest on the bed next to the shorter males head. "I don't know why I kissed you…I just er..well I just felt like it." He tilted his head when Peter looked away from him and he grabbed his wrist again making the body under him tense. He ignored the confused look as he checked the wrappings on Peter's hand. "Well lookie here, your hand is all healed." He said tossing the wrappings off the bed then kissed his hand. Peter blushed and moved a little under Wade, he then shivered when the older males hands moved down his chest slowly. "Is it strange that I want you.." He said bluntly and leaned down close again.

"W-Want me? What do you mean..?" Peter asked, surprised with himself. He should have punched Wilson and yelled at him for kissing him like that, but the young hero couldn't deny he liked the kiss and the way Wade was touching him.

"Yes I want you…you have been stuck in my head for awhile.. I kept lying to myself saying I don't like you buuut…Yeah I like you a lot and want to make you moan." Wade confessed with a smirk and leaned in to kiss Peter again, this time forcing his tongue past his lips. He was worried at first that Peter would freak out but smiled when he felt trembling arms slowly wrap around his neck. He slide his hand down and into Peter's pants, shivering at the moan he got when he started to touch him. Oh he was really going to enjoy this… Slowly Wade wrapped his fingers around the hardening length and got to work pleasuring the younger super hero.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Peter opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust before trying to sit up. He paused when he noticed something was stopping him and looked down to see strong arms wrapped around him. He carefully pulled them away from him and got up, blushing faintly as he found his suit and pulled it back on it. "Leaving already Spidey?" Peter looked over at the bed to see Wade sitting up on his elbows.

"Well uh..yeah I'm a super hero remember? Now that I am all healed I need to get back to doing my job." Peter replied and picked up his mask, keeping his gaze on it as he heard Wade get up and move around, the older male getting dressed as well. He blushed as he felt arms wrap around him and closed his eyes half way when his chin was tilted up.

"Well I understand that.. but you better expect visits from me. I don't know if I can stay away from such a sexy spider for very long." Wade said with a smirk then kissed the brunet deeply, running his hand though the messy brown hair. When they broke the kiss Peter gave Wade a shy smile and slipped out of his arms.

"Thank you…for helping me.." Peter said softly and the merc waved his hand. "Heh you're my hero Wade." He added and noticed the older male looked happy at hearing that.

"Nah no thanks needed, hope ya not to sore from last night." Wade said and took Peter's mask from him, glad he got Peter to blush that nice shade of red before they had to part ways. "This is not going to be the last time I molest you." He added and smirked at him again then put Peter's mask on for him.

"W-Wade! Can't you just give a simple goodbye?" Peter asked awkwardly and then went to the window, pulling it open and stepping up onto the sill. Wade walked over and leaned in close, smirk still on his lips.

"Ok ok..goodbye sexy! Try not to lock your window Peter Parker." Wade said and grinned noticing Peter freeze. "What? You didn't think I would look ya up? Don't worry your secret is safe, I wouldn't want anyone taking you away from me now that I got you." He ranted and Peter blushed darker under his mask.

"B-Bye Wade!" Peter yelled as he shot a web and swung off.

"Oh I like your yelling my name again!" Wade called and ducked when a web ball was fired at him.

"WADE!" Peter yelled before he swung up high and over a building. The mercenary smiled and pulled on his mask, glad that he finely got to see what was under Spider-man's mask. _'I should just move here.. now that I got me a cute little spider.'_ He thought happily and then looked at the hole that Peter's web ball had made in the wall. "I am not paying for that."

_**O0o0o0o0o0oEnd0o0o0o0o** _

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even read these?
> 
> Weeell there you have it ^_^ I wrote this for the love of my life! I really like this pairing and its one of my favorites actually. I don't know if it's my best work since it was written at 3:00am…all my writing is done at night oddly ._. ah well. I didn't want to ramble at the start of the story and bug the people who don't give a flying fish what is on the writers weird and kinda insane brain so I think for all my storys I will ramble like the weird person I am down here….all alone..no one besides me.. ok I'll shut up. I find reading or writing storys while listening to music always helps, in my house where my cats instead on trying to get in my space none stop while I write...music helps! For those who are starting out with writing try having music as well, I have ADHD and oddly having something in the brackground helps me focus.


End file.
